


The Witch's Friend

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Majo no Ie | The Witch's House, The Witch's House
Genre: Gen, Parody song, The Sorcerer's Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: It was fine, because they were both friends. A parody of The Sorcerer's Apprentice by Kururingo.





	

I suddenly opened my eyes as the moonlight softly shined into my room around three a.m.  
I awoke from a dream where my parents actually loved me  
Though I want to play and laugh outside with other children,  
Yet another day ended with me feeding the house and not leaving my room

“Isn’t there any way I can help you?”  
The only friend I have pities me  
I’m finally at the last part of my plan  
It’ll be okay because we’re both friends  
“We could swap bodies.”  
The black cat just watches us as we speak,  
Not saying a single word against the idea  
This is my favorite spell of all

The first friend I made had everything I desired  
Being near her made me wish that I could be her  
Sitting alone, pen in hand, writing about the things we did in the evening  
The pain and hope is recorded in my mind

“It’ll just be for a day.”  
I smiled and spewed a lie  
I don’t care if it is as long as I’m free  
After all, this is what friends do  
“Alright. But just for a day!”  
Not a single tear falls from my eyes  
This is what I planned for since the day we met  
I just  
Want all the love you have

“Please don’t do this!”  
I didn’t want to swap again  
So  
I mutilated my wonderful friend  
From the beginning,  
I had this all planned out  
Swapped,  
Legless,  
And voiceless  
That’s what  
You are now  
I’ll take your share of love  
So die, so die  
I left my compassionate friend  
And  
Walked outside with a black cat


End file.
